looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/26/14 - 11/1/14
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. *10/27/14 - 9:30am - Wet Hare/Zipping Along/Pop 'Im Pop/Baby Buggy Bunny/Thumb Fun/Heir Conditioned/Now Hare This *10/28/14 - 9:30am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Fast And Furry-ous/Tweet and Lovely/Haredevil Hare/Quackodile Tears/The Unexpected Pest/Hillbilly Hare *10/29/14 - 9:30am - Robot Rabbit/The Jet Cage/Clippety Clobbered/Apes Of Wrath/Corn on the Cop/The Goofy Gophers/Water Water Every Hare *10/30/14 - 9:30am - Baton Bunny/Daffy Flies North/A Bird In A Guilty Cage/Bunny Hugged/The Dixie Fryer/Chaser On The Rocks/Foxy by Proxy LOONEY TUNES *10/26/14 - 2am - The Foghorn Leghorn/Heaven Scent/The Slap Hoppy Mouse/The Up-Standing Sitter/The Abominable Snow Rabbit/Chariots of Fur/The Iceman Ducketh *10/27/14 - 12pm - Blooper Bunny/Wild Over You/Birds Of A Father/Bugs and Thugs/Daffy Duck Hunt/Shot and Bothered/Tugboat Granny *10/27/14 - 2am - A Mouse Divided/Chaser On The Rocks/A Sheep In The Deep/Hare Splitter/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Trap Happy Porky *10/28/14 - 12pm - Greedy For Tweety/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Stop, Look and Hasten/Weasel While You Work/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Captain Hareblower *10/28/14 - 2am - The Goofy Gophers/Clippety Clobbered/Corn on the Cop/The Jet Cage/Robot Rabbit/Water Water Every Hare/Apes Of Wrath *10/29/14 - 12pm - Sugar and Spies/Steal Wool/Ain't She Tweet/14 Carrot Rabbit/The Big Snooze/The Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Design for Leaving *10/29/14 - 2am - Tweet and Lovely/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/The Unexpected Pest/Fast And Furry-ous/Hillbilly Hare/Haredevil Hare/Quackodile Tears *10/30/14 - 12pm - Scent-imental Over You/French Rarebit/No Parking Hare/Fastest And The Mostest/Feather Dusted/Don't Give Up The Sheep/Dough For The Do Do *10/30/14 - 2am - Prince Varmint/Honey's Money/Dime to Retire/A Ham In A Role/Hare Trimmed/Who's Kitten Who/Rabbit's Feat *10/31/14 - 12pm - Hyde and Go Tweet/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Trick or Tweet/Bewitched Bunny/Transylvania 6-5000/Broom-stick Bunny/Scaredy Cat *10/31/14 - 2am - The Dixie Fryer/Baton Bunny/A Bird In A Guilty Cage/Daffy Flies North/Foxy by Proxy/Bunny Hugged/Out and Out Rout *11/1/14 - 2am - Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Knights Must Fall/Home Tweet Home/Hot Cross Bunny/Hair-Raising Hare/The Grey Hounded Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lighthouse Mouse/Tweety's Circus/Mouse And Garden/Out and Out Rout/Good Noose/Touche and Go/Who Scent You? THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/26/14 - 11am & 5am - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *10/26/14 - 11:30am & 5:30am - A Christmas Carol *10/27/14 - 5am - It's A Handbag *10/27/14 - 5:30am - We're In Big Truffle *10/28/14 - 5am - Dear John *10/28/14 - 5:30am - Daffy Duck Esquire *10/29/14 - 5am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *10/29/14 - 5:30am - The Black Widow *10/30/14 - 5am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *10/30/14 - 5:30am - Gribbler's Quest *10/31/14 - 5am - The Grand Old Duck of York *10/31/14 - 5:30am - The Ridiculous Journey *11/1/14 - 11am & 5am - The Shell Game *11/1/14 - 11:30am & 5:30am - Year of the Duck NOTES *Some blocks of shorts on Boomerang will later re-air in their entirity on Cartoon Network. (Example: The 10/28 2am Boomerang block of shorts will re-air on CN on 10/29). * Looney Tunes is pre-empted on CN on October 31st due to special Halloween programming. Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker